e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Champagne
| image = E-girls - Pink Champagne CD only.jpg|CD Only E-girls - Pink Champagne DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - Pink Champagne One Coin CD.jpg|One Coin CD | title = Pink Champagne | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = E.G. CRAZY | released = August 10, 2016 | recorded = | formats = CD+DVD, CD single, digital download | genre = Dance-pop | b-side = "Bad Girls" "Cowgirl Rhapsody" | length = 03:54 (song) 19:49 (CD+DVD) 27:58 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Odake Masato | producer = Dominique Rodriguez, Anne Judith Stokke Wik, Ronny Svendsen, Nemin Harambasic, Sigurd Rosnes, Courtney Woolsey, Stephen Stahl, Rie Fujioka | chronotype = Single | previous = "E.G. summer RIDER" (2016) | current = "Pink Champagne" (2016) | next = "Go! Go! Let's Go!" (2016) | tracklist = * Disc 1: E.G. POP # Anniversary!! # E.G. summer RIDER # Saturday Night ~Rock na Yoru ni Mahou wo Kakete~ # HARAJUKU TIME BOMB # White Angel # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # Party In The Sun # FASCINATION # Kikai Shikake no Bye! Bye! # STRAWBERRY Sadistic # Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~ # Love, Dream & Happiness * Disc 2: E.G. COOL # All Day Long Lady # Pink Champagne # Hey! You! # CautioN # Boom Boom Christmas # EXPRESS -Do Your Dance- # Dance Dance Dance # Bad Girls # Cowgirl Rhapsody # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # Bon Voyage # Go! Go! Let's Go! | video = E-girls - Pink Champagne | audio = E-girls - Pink Champagne (audio)|Original E-girls - Pink Champagne (E.G. 11 ver.) (audio)|E.G. 11 ver. }} "Pink Champagne" is the seventeenth single of E-girls. It was released on August 10, 2016 in three editions: CD+DVD, CD Only and One Coin CD. The One Coin CD edition was only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. The single is the second of the two E-girls' summer single releases, with this one being with the E.G. COOL concept. The single got certified Gold by RIAJ for the shipment of 100,000 copies. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-86138/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-86139, ¥1,296) * One Coin CD (RZC1-86140, ¥500) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # Pink Champagne # Bad Girls # Cowgirl Rhapsody (カウガール・ラプソディー) # Dance Dance Dance (PKCZ® Remix) # Pink Champagne (Instrumental) ; DVD * Pink Champagne (Video Clip) CD Only # Pink Champagne # Bad Girls # Cowgirl Rhapsody # Dance Dance Dance (PKCZ® Remix) # Pink Champagne (Instrumental) # Bad Girls (Instrumental) # Cowgirl Rhapsody (Instrumental) One Coin CD # Pink Champagne Digital Edition # Pink Champagne # Bad Girls # Cowgirl Rhapsody # Dance Dance Dance (PKCZ® Remix) Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Ami * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Kaede ** Fujii Karen ** MIYUU ** YURINO ** Suda Anna ** Kawamoto Ruri * Flower ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * E-girls ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka ** Takebe Yuzuna Song Information ; Vocals : Shizuka, Aya, Ami, Fujii Karen, Kawamoto Ruri, Washio Reina, Takebe Yuzuna ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : Dominique Rodriguez, Anne Judith Stokke Wik, Ronny Svendsen, Nemin Harambasic, Sigurd Rosnes, Courtney Woolsey, Stephen Stahl, Rie Fujioka ;Other Information :Arrangement: Music Video Information ; Performers : SAYAKA, Kaede, MIYUU, YURINO, Suda Anna, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka ; Director : Kubo Shigeaki Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 71,535 External Links * Single Page * Single announcement * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only * Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku | mora | mora (Hi-res ver.) Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Songs Category:E-girls Singles Category:2016 Releases Category:2016 Singles Category:2016 Songs Category:2016 DVDs Category:Gold Certification Category:E.G. COOL songs